falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Concentrated Fire
|games2 =FNV |requires2 =Level 18 Energy Weapons 60 Guns 60 |ranks2 =1 |effects2 =Chance to hit any body part in V.A.T.S. increases slightly with each subsequent hit on that body part. |baseid2 = |games3 =FO4 |requires3 =Perception 10 Level 1/26/50 |ranks3 =3 |effects3 =Increasing accuracy and damage in V.A.T.S. if targeting the same body part |baseid3 =see table |games4 =FO76 |ranks4 =3 |requires4 =Level 2 |cardpoints4=1 Perception per rank |effects4 =V.A.T.S. now targets limbs. Focus fire to gain accuracy and damage per shot. |baseid4 =see table |games5 =FBGNC |requires5 =Perception |effects5 =Discard during a fight to change two dice |footer = Fallout 4 perk image Fallout 3 perk image }} Concentrated Fire is a perk in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, Fallout 76, and the Fallout: The Board Game add-on Fallout: New California. Effects ''Fallout 3'' and Fallout: New Vegas Each successive time you target the same body part in V.A.T.S., your chance-to-hit raises by +5%. So, if your first to-hit was 40%, 2nd would be 45%, 50%, etc. This can lead to very easy head-shots when teamed with other to-hit % boosters (Sniper, Commando, etc.) ''Fallout 4'' ''Fallout 76'' ''Fallout: New California'' Concentrated Fire is added to the game with the Fallout: New California expansion. While in a fight, the player character can discard the perk card in order to change two of the VATS dice to match the third die of their choice. Notes * Unlike other perks that give bonuses to your accuracy in V.A.T.S., such as Commando, Gunslinger and Sniper, the bonuses gained from Concentrated Fire are additive instead of multiplicative. * This perk is more effective with weapons that use few Action Points, so that you can fire many times and gain larger bonuses. * When queuing up shots, it seems to show an increase in each subsequent shot before you even fire, which would mean it ignores whether your shots actually hit and simply gives the accuracy anyway. It is not known how this perk actually functions, but testing does seem to show it to be more powerful than its description. * Accuracy can't be higher than 95%. * The final accuracy bonus for the last shot made does not apply to all of the shots made. The accuracy of each shot is based on the accuracy it had at the time you queued the shot. * (Fallout 3) Laser based pistols/rifles, Chinese pistols and 10mm pistols have a low (17) AP cost per shot. The atomic pulverizer has the lowest AP cost of any gun, making it an ideal weapon to use with this perk. * (Fallout: New Vegas) Due to some perks and traits that can lower AP cost (Fast Shot, Math Wrath, etc.), using the AP reducing perks along with a weapon that has low AP like the All-American can result in very large bonuses for queued shots. Bugs In Fallout 4, the second rank of this perk does not work, although the first and third ranks do. * This is caused by the second rank incorrectly affecting the V.A.T.S. damage by 15% similar to rank 3 of the perk. Gallery FO4 Concentrated Fire Loading Screen.png|Loading screen slide Category:Fallout 3 perks Category:Fallout: New Vegas perks Category:Fallout 4 perks Category:Fallout 76 perks Category:Fallout: New California perks de:Massiertes Feuer es:Fuego concentrado fr:Tir Groupé pl:Skoncentrowany ostrzał ru:Массированный огонь uk:Масований вогонь